


Blood Is Thicker Than Sam Seaborn's Skull

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He had plans for a late dinner and cuddling with his fiancee watching something bad on TV.





	Blood Is Thicker Than Sam Seaborn's Skull

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sam walked into his condo, throwing his coat into the closet. He walked toward the bedroom, calling out for his fiancée. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the figure sitting on his couch.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Alice McTiernan stood up and looked at him.

“Hi Sam. I'm here to see Tish.”

“I thought I made it perfectly clear…Tish! Tish, where are you!”

“Oh hey, I didn’t know you were home. You're early.” She walked down the hall and kissed his cheek.

“What is she doing in my house?”

“She? Hey, I do have a name.” Alice retorted.

“She is my sister Sam.”

“Tish, you cannot be serious. I don’t even believe this.”

“Look, I’ll just go.” Alice grabbed her coat. “Call me, OK?”

Tish nodded, watching her sister leave.

“I do not want her in my house. I mean it.”

“She is my sister Sam; you cannot make a decision like that for me. This is our house.”

“Are you just going to let her walk back in? Tish, what she did to you was unacceptable. She betrayed you.”

“She is my sister!” Tish exclaimed. “This is my family, Sam! I think I can decide on my own what is and is not acceptable.”

“I'm not going to pretend to understand. How can you just forgive her? She told your parents your darkest secret. I don’t care what you say…she is not welcome in my house.”

Sam headed to the bedroom and Tish followed.

“That is unacceptable. You cannot separate me from my family. And I will not say again that this is my house too Sam.”

“What about me? I am going to be your family. Don’t my feelings matter?”

“Of course they do. You will always matter to me.”

“Then why are you ignoring my express wishes. I don’t want to fight…I've had a long day. All I wanted to do was come home to you. Not to this.”

Tish took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair. She watched Sam undress and throw on shorts and a tee shirt.

“I want her to be at the wedding. It’s important to me.”

“No, Tish. No! NO!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me!”

“NO!” he shouted. “Fuck no! That is not up for discussion.”

“Goddammit Sam, if you're not going to be rational then this conversation is over.”

“I will not marry you if she is there. She does not want us to get married; she does not want you to be happy. I am not going to let her ruin this for us.”

“Siblings fight all the time. You don't understand.”

“I don’t understand? I watched you crumble when she put your most personal life on display…what are you thinking. She is not coming to our wedding and that is the end of the story.”

“Stop talking to me like I'm stupid. I mean it.”

“Well you must be, if you're just going to let her walk all over you again. Wake up Tish.”

She shoved him, the tears brimming in her eyes.

“You go to hell! Go to hell Sam!”

She stormed out of the apartment and Sam sat down on the end of the bed. OK, tonight was not supposed to end like that. It was not often that he got off early, especially not right now. He had plans for a late dinner and cuddling with his fiancée watching something bad on TV. It was definitely a Lifetime Movie Network kind of night. Now he was right in the middle of his own drama. He could’ve just stayed at work.

***

Tish came into her parents’ house and was surprised to find her mother in the living room. Melinda McTiernan was curled up on the couch, laughing at a book of Andy Rooney essays. She looked at her daughter.

“Tish, what are you doing here?”

“I need to talk mom. I need to talk straight.”

“Your father is still at his office in DC. Why didn’t you just call; I would have told you? You drove all this way for nothing honey.”

“I want to talk to you.”

“Oh, alright. Sit down.”

Tish sat down, running her fingers through her hair and then over her face. She tried to stop them but the tears came hot and fast. She was angry, frustrated, and sad. Most of all she was heartbroken. The emotion surprised her mother. Tish usually held her emotions in check; the two women had that in common.

“Oh God darling, what's the matter?”

Tish was practically incoherent. Melinda managed to decipher Sam, mean to me, Alice, dumb, wedding, and hell. That was pretty much all she needed. A box of tissues and a pack of cigarettes were dropped into Tish’s lap. She looked at her mother.

“Suck it up. I’ll make some coffee.”

Tish nodded, watching her walk away. She tried to stop sobbing but it was hard. Her tears were not frequently on display; obviously, they wanted their moment in the sun. She wiped them away and lit a cigarette. Her mother came back with a steaming cup of coffee.

“Cream and extra sugar; the way you like it.”

“That was quick.” Tish groaned and sniffed. “Oh God, please tell me this isn’t instant.”

“I birthed you and have been nothing but good to you. Bite your tongue young lady.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Tish blew on it and sipped. It was perfect, as her mother’s coffee always was.

“Tell me what your sister did.”

“It’s not Alice mom, its Sam. He refuses to understand that she is my sister. We are going to have fights and some of them are going to be bad. She’s my sister.”

“And he is about to be your husband. This is familiar territory to me.”

“You never pushed Aunt Tina out of your life because of daddy.”

“Of course not. Nevertheless, I had to make decisions, hard decisions. If Tina chose to feel, and act, the way she did, she could not be a part of my life with my husband. Tina had to make the decision to put her head on straight. I could not ask Ted to do it because he hadn't done anything.”

“I don’t quite understand.”

“Don’t let your sister ruin something good of yours. Even if it was unintentional; which I'm never sure it is with Alice, sometimes you have to cut the strings.”

“So, I just let Sam think he can dictate who can come to our house and our wedding?” Tish asked.

“Of course not. Still, there are consequences to actions. You know that. Alice has to regain your trust. Don’t just turn it over; she does not deserve it right now. That doesn’t mean forever. I know you love your sister Tish, but there is nothing wrong with tough love when people need it.”

“We’ve had fights before.”

“I know, and you’ve had periods where the two of you weren’t speaking. Take some space and spend time with Sam. He was hurt by what happened that night too. We all were. Now, I want you to finish your coffee and get out.”

Tish looked at her mother with a small smile.

“You are the master of tough love mom.”

“Have another cigarette. But if your father asks they're not mine.”

“Gotcha.”

Tish and her mom smoke and sipped coffee in virtual silence. She already missed Sam, though she did owe him a kick for the dumb comment. Her father walked into the house and smiled.

“Hey girls.”

“Hi.”

Ted kissed his wife and clucked his daughter under the chin.

“What are you doing here baby girl?” he asked.

“Sam and I had a fight. I just needed to get some air and some perspective. I'm actually on my way home now.”

“Good; drive safely.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ll be in the shower Lin.”

“Right. I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Good.” He winked.

As soon as her father was out of sight, Tish looked at her mother and licked out her tongue.

“Eww.”

“Stop it.” she slapped Tish’s shoulder. “Drive safely, like your father said, and kiss Sam for me.”

She hugged and kissed her mother; heading out to her car. Traffic was heavy heading out of DC…it was Thursday and lobbyists and Congressmen were heading home for long weekends. She found The Cardigans on the radio and sang along to Lovefool. There was a light rain falling in DC, where the traffic was the usual mess. An accident on 17th and K caused a detour and it took Tish all the way around the District before backtracking to the parking garage where she kept her truck.

There was no umbrella in the back or under the seat, though Tish could’ve sworn she left one there. She had to walk home in the rain. It didn’t help that a nice October chill had set in. By the time she walked into the condo she was shivering. Sam jumped up from the couch.

“Oh my God, are you alright honey?” he asked. “I called your cell phone; I was so worried.”

“I ignored it. It started to rain.”

“Yeah.”

They were quiet and Tish walked away from him.

“I need a quick shower.”

In the bathroom she took a hot shower and washed her hair. Wrapped in Sam’s bathrobe with a fluffy towel around her hair, Tish sat in a chair in their bedroom with her moisturizer. The rain was coming down steady now but satellite radio was still able to pick up Crowded House.

“I was a real ass earlier.”

She looked up at Sam leaning in the doorway.

“She’s your sister and I was wrong to say…”

“You weren’t wrong.”

“I wasn’t?”

“Well, we were both a little wrong Sam. You don't have to like Alice…she was not exactly putting her best foot forward where you were concerned.”

“It was harsh of me to insist that your sister not be at our wedding.”

Sam sat down and took both of Tish’s hands.

“I don’t like to fight with you.” He said.

“Ditto. It is an inevitable fact of life though. Once we’re married we’ll have a lot more.”

“Don’t jinx us.”

“It is not a jinx. Look, my sister and I have a crazy history. I can agree with her not being at our wedding, considering all that has happened. Cutting her out of my life is not an option though. If you accept me, you have to accept that.”

“I can accept that.”

“For real?” Tish asked.

“Yeah. I don’t have siblings and sometimes I have to remember you can't just boot people out of your life because you're mad.”

“OK.”

“So, can we please kiss and make up?”

Tish smiled, jumping on him. Sam laughed as he put his arms around her and kissed her.

“I love you Tish.”

“I love you too. I promise to never walk out again; I will stay and fight.”

“That’s fair. And I will be more open-minded where your family is concerned. Though I gotta tell you that hurting you puts someone on my shit list really quick.”

“You're sexy when you're putting your foot down.”

They kissed again. They kept kissing until the phone rang. Sam scowled, reaching for it.

“Hello. Oh hey. Yes, she’s home safe and sound. You're right, she should have called home and said so.” Sam laughed. “I know what you mean sir. I will be sure to tell her. Of course, you too. Goodnight.”

Sam hung up the phone, looking at his fiancée.

“Your father says I should spank you for being forgetful and not calling home.”

“He so did not say that.” Tish replied, laughing.

“Still, I think I'm going to spank you anyway.”

“C’mere you.”

Tish kissed him, stroking his face. She untied her bathrobe and Sam marveled in her nudity.

“I'm in awe.” He whispered.

“Of what?”

“Of you; of us. How did I get so lucky to have you fall in love with me?”

“It was one of those stars aligned kind of things. And I am lucky too Sam. Very lucky.”

They kissed again, undressing each other quickly. Sam loved to be naked with her. The feeling of skin touching skin, the way she smelled, the way his fingers moved across all of her sensitive spots.

“Mmm, Sam.”

Tish arched her back as Sam’s fingers fluttered between her thighs. He kissed her neck and shoulders, his fingers more nimble as they moved inside of her.

“Oh Tish, oh honey, oh yeah.”

They moved together on the bed, Tish wrapping her legs around him as she came closer and closer to climax.

“Sam!” she shouted, letting it take her high and then slowly back to reality.

She took hold of his face, kissing him passionately. Sam rolled over on the bed, groaning when Tish slid onto his erection. They both moaned and Tish leaned forward so her clit rubbed on his rough skin.

“Oh God! Oh Sam, Sam, Sam!”

“Damn, that feels good. Mmm, oh yeah.”

She took both of his hands in hers and began to move in a rhythm that made them both cry out. Sam pulled Tish close, thrusting into her and enjoying the sound of her pleasure. He watched with love and lust in his eyes as she touched herself. He felt her body tighten around his erection and they both shuddered.

“Oh my God!”

“Uh…uhh…oh yeah!”

They fell together, breathing hard. Sam rubbed her back and she kissed his neck as the haze of euphoria engulfed them and lingered.

“You love me?” she asked.

“Don’t be silly; of course I do.” He kissed her. “How could I not?”

Tish moved over onto the bed, curling around Sam. The warmth of her caused him to sigh.

“I really am sorry about how I acted tonight.” He said. “I know how much your family means to you.”

“Its OK Sam. You're my family now too. We are going to have fights, and some of them may be pretty intense. This was a preview.”

“You're not making the future sound bright.” He said.

“Of course it is.” she leaned her cheek on his chest. “The good, the bad, the ugly, and everything in between is going to be amazing. I will wake up everyday knowing how blessed I am.”

“As long as you still love me I think you're probably right.”

“You will learn soon enough Spartacus that I am pretty much always right.”

 

***


End file.
